EL NUEVO RIVAL DE YUGI
by elgacho
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo de espera la nueva temporada de el nuevo rival de yugi llego con viejos conocidos ycon varios ARTICUOLOS y sorpresas mas asi que no se lo pueden perder
1. La maldad de nuevo a regresado

EL NUEVO RIVAL DE YUGI.  
Capitulo 1:La maldad de nuevo a regresado.  
  
Despertador: ringggggggg ringggggggggg.yugi:¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA ME HISO MUY TARDE!!!!! Para ir a la escuela. Yami: que pasa Yugi /ya se me hizo muy tarde para ir a la escuela alguien le movió a mi reloj despertador/!! ouch creo que fui yo Yugi discúlpame/no tengo tiempo tengo que irme a la escuela nos vemos adios. Narrador:Yugi corre lo mas rápido que puede para no llegar muy tarde a la escuela cuando de pronto topa contra otro chico.¿¿¿???:Disculpa te lastime/no no fue mi culpa no te preocupes/es que yo soy nuevo aquí y conozco muy bien y ahora iba camino a la escuela/La escuela.narrador:el chico nuevo no habia terminado de hablar cuando Yugi ya iba a media cuadra.¿¿¿???:corre Yugi corre por ahora pero cuando llegue el momento aunque corras mas que eso no mas a poder escapar de mí ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja.  
  
CONTINUARA............  
  
Bueno este es el primer capitulo de los muchos mas capitulo bueno eso es todo me despido de ustedes hasta el siguiente capitulo nos escribimos. 


	2. La amenaza dentro de la escuela

EL RIVAL DE YUGI.  
Capitulo 2: La amenaza dentro de la escuela.  
  
Joey: Yugi apenitas llegas a clases si hubieras llegado un segundo mas tarde y no llegas que te pasó por que ¿llegaste tan tarde?./es que Yami le estuvo moviendo al despertador y por eso llegue tarde/ Hablando de otra cosa ya te distes cuenta del nuevo alumno que entró a nuestra clase/ no no me había dado cuenta ¿donde esta?/está sentado ahí en ese mesabanco/ con ese me tropecé cuando iba camino a clases/ dicen que es un estudiante de intercambio y que viene de México y que es muy inteligente/.........................  
  
Yugi: que tal si vamos a saludarlo joey. Joey: buena idea Yugi vamos a saludarlo. Narrador: Yugi y Joey se acercan al chico nuevo y lo saludan. Yugi y Joey: Hola ¿?: Hola/ Me recuerdas soy el chico con el que te tropezaste/ así ya me acuerdo. Joey: Oye y cual es tu nombre?/ Diego Fernando/ a pues yo me llamó Joey y el...../Yugi verdad/ Si como lo supiste?/por que es el campeón mundial del duelo de mounstro verdad o me equivocó?. Yugi: Si tienes razón. Maestra: Siéntense Yugi y Joey. Narrador: Yugi y Joey obedecieron y se sentaron rápidamente. Maestra: Jóvenes les quiero mostrar a un alumno de intercambio el es Diego Fernando y viene de á  
  
Bueno eso ha sido todo hasta ahora y me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo hasta pronto. 


	3. Un juego amistoso Diego vs Yugi

EL NUEVO RIVAL DE YUGI  
Capitulo 3:Un juego amistoso Diego vs Yugi. Maestra:.......y estará con nosotros un par de meses así que sean educados con el y traten de llevársela bien con el entendido?. Todos: si maestra./ok bueno Diego ya puedes sentarte.Diego: esta bien maestra. Narrador: Entonces Diego se sienta y las clases pasan rápidamente y llega el receso entonces todos empiezan a hacerles preguntas a Diego. Todos: Oyes Diego y como es México. Diego: Pues es lindo aunque a veces extraño no estar aya oigan por cierto y Yugi? .Todos ahí viene.Yugi: ............. Diego: Oye Yugi te reto a un duelo aceptas?.Yugi: ok.Narrador:Entonces Yugi saca su baraja al igual que Diego los 2 tienen 4,000 puntos de vida y los 2 sacan 5 cartas de y empieza Diego y pone una carta en modo de defensa boca abajo y 2 boca abajo y ahora es el turno de Yugi y hace lo mismo pone una carta en modo de defensa boca abajo y 2 boca abajo y ahora es el turno de Diego y sacrifica a su mounstro en modo de defensa para convocar a PEACOCK atk/1700 def/1500 en modo de ataque y ataca a el mounstro boca debajo de Yugi y lo destruye ahora es el turno de Yugi y convoca a el GUARDIA ZELTA atk/1400 def/1000 y activa una carta de las que tiene boca abajo y revela al EL LIBRO DE LAS ARTES SECRETA que le aumenta a su mounstro 300 de ataque y defensa GUARDIA ZELTA atk/1700 def/1300 y también voltea la otra carta boca abajo que es otra carta de EL LIBRO DE LAS ARTES SECRETAS, GUARDIA ZELTA atk/2000 def/1600.Yugi:Ataca GUARDIA ZELTA. Diego:No tan rápido Yugi activare una carta boca abajo EL EMPERADOR HOLIDAY esta carta de trampa sirve para negar cualquier aumento de poder a tu mounstro por cartas mágicas y es permanente por lo que le deja poder a tu mounstro de 1300 así que PEACOCK destruye al guardia zelta de Yugi.Narrador: puntos de vida de Yugi:3,700.Puntos de vida de Diego:4,000.Era el turno de Yugi así que puso una carta boca abajo y eso fue todo ahora es el turno de Diego y ataca con peacock sus puntos de vida directamente pero Yugi utiliza la carta de trampa fuerza del espejo pero Diego activa la carta de remueve trampa así que daña los puntos de vida de Yugi directamente dejándolo con solo 2,000 puntos de vida y Diego conserva sus 4,000 puntos de vida ahora es el turno de Yugi y utiliza a el FERAL IMP en modo de defensa y una carta boca abajo ahora es el turno de Diego y pone 1 carta en modo de defensa boca abajo y 2 cartas boca abajo ahora es el turno de Yugi y sacrifica a su feral imp para convocar a el guerrero imantado atk/1700 def/1600 y pone 2 mounstros en modo de defensa boca abajo es el turno de Diego quien utiliza una de sus cartas boca abajo que es destrucción de cartas y ahora agarran nuevas cartas de su baraja y convoca a la REINA DOBLE en modo de ataque atk/350 def/300 y su efecto especial hace que pueda atacar directamente no importando que aya mounstros en el otro lado de el campo y ataca directamente ahora a Yugi le queda 1650 y a Diego 4000 y ahora es el turno de Yugi y ataca con el guerrero imantado a la reina doble de Diego pero Diego activa la otra carta que tenia boca abajo que es alto ataque y ahora es el turno de Diego y voltea la carta que tenia boca abajo en modo de defensa que es ESTEEL ESCORPION atk/250 def/250 que su efecto especial es que después de haber pasado 3 turnos sin atacarlo destruye a cualquier mounstro y destruyo al guerrero imantado de Yugi y Diego no más atacaba con PEACOCK ganaba pero en ese momento llego Joey y se resbalo cayendo encima del mesabanco donde estaban las cartas y desparramó todo. TODOS: .............. Joey: Ups que cosas no?. TODOS: 


	4. Y entonces sin querer me enamore de ti

EL NUEVO RIVAL DE YUGI.

Capitulo 4:Y entonces sin querer me enamore de ti.

Hola de nuevo le agradezco a MTO que me haya enviado ese review ya que nadie mas lo ha hecho ah y por cierto pueda ser que me demore con el siguiente 5 capítulos es que todavía no se me ocurre nada para seguir continuando pero ya se me ocurrirá algo ya verán y también desde ahora en adelante voy a poner al final de los capítulos unos comentarios .

Narrador: Todos iban a hacer puré a Joey cuando sonó la campana de entrada (y si no se han dado cuenta que Tristan y Tea no están en clases la razón es por que enfermaron pero no se preocupe su participación va a empezar en esté capitulo)luego el día siguió normalmente hasta que se acabaron las clases. Joey y Yugi iban caminando juntos después de clases.

Joey: Lo siento mucho Yugi por haber arruinado su juego.

Yugi: no te preocupes Joey por que estaba apunto de perder y gracias a ti no perdí el titulo de el mejor duelista.(pensando Yugi: de la que me salvé ï 


	5. Un duelo lleno de verdades confusas

EL NUEVO RIVAL DE YUGI.

Capitulo 5: Un duelo lleno de verdades confusas.

Hola de nuevo por cierto quiero comentarles que ya me mandaron otro review por parte de NETHED y me alegro mucho de saber de que algunas personas se toman la molestia de leer esta historia y por cierto NETHED todavía no se si Tea se va a quedar con Diego o con Yami pero al final de esta historia les diré con quien se quedara (de esta historia no de este capitulo) y un dato mas quiero que voten por quien quieren que se quede Tea con Yami con Yugi con Diego o con Marik (luego verán por que digo que con Marik) y me lo pueden decir a través de su review bueno eso es todo y disfruten el quinto capitulo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NARRADOR: Yami acepto el desafío que Diego le propuso y fueron a la arena de duelo mas cercana y Yugi y los demás fueron a verlos batirse en el duelo.

Yami:4,000 puntos de vida

Diego:4,000 puntos de vida

Yami empieza y pone 2 cartas boca abajo y otras 2 en modo de defensa.

Diego pone 2 cartas boca bajo

Yami: (pensando) ¿por qué será que no puso un mounstro en modo de defensa?

Diego: Vamos Yami es tu turno.

Yami: convocó a el GUARDIA ZELTA en modo de ataque y ataco tus puntos de vida directamente.

Diego: No tan rápido Yami activo una de mis 2 cartas boca abajo fuerza de escudo actívate.

Yami: -**con la boca abierta**-.

Narrador: Ahora el guardia zelta solo tiene de ataque 700 y es el turno de Diego.

Diego: Mi turno ahora convocare a la BRUJA DE LA SELVA NEGRA en modo de ataque y ataco a tu guardia zelta.

Yami no tan rápido Diego yo también tengo 1 carta de trampa y son los sombreros mágicos.

Diego: No te podrás ocultar por mucho tiempo mmmmmmmm............ ataco al sombrero del fondo a la izquierda.

Yami: ja,ja,ja creo que te equivocaste de sombrero y ahora es mi turno y pondré una carta mas en los sombreros.

Diego: (pensando) es el momento de sepan mi secreto.

Narrador: Diego estaba apunto de confesarles a todos que tenia un articulo mas del milenio cuando le dijo una voz misteriosa dentro de su cabeza que no lo hiciera.

CONTINUARA....................

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elgacho: Bueno no termine de escribir el duelo por que necesito saber sobre mas cartas de todos los personajes de la serie y por eso les pido mi queridos lectores que si saben sobre alguna carta como se llama en español y cuantos puntos de ataque y de defensa tiene y también necesito mas información sobre cartas mágicas y de trampa a su que si ustedes conoce alguna carta por favor me la dicen a través del review a y otra cosa les quiero informar que tratare de hacer mi ficc mas rápido para que les agrade y no tenga que esperar tanto para leerlo y por cierto estoy pensando en hacer otro ficc aunque no se si sea continuación de este u otro que no tenga nada que ver bueno eso es todo y me despido Bye nos leemos hasta el siguiente capitulo ;).


	6. Un duelo lleno de verdades confusas part...

EL NUEVO RIVAL DE YUGI

Capitulo 6:Un duelo lleno de verdades confusas parte:2.

EL GACHO: Lo siento mis queridos lectores por ausentarme 3 o mas meses ya perdí la cuenta XD y déjenme explicarles por que me ausente lo que paso fui que el Internet tuvo un problema y no lo pudieron arreglar hasta ahora y por eso hasta ahorita les estoy escribiendo este nuevo episodio Yami x Tea y los otros van quedando en 0 y algo mas en este capitulo decidí inventar algunas cartas por que no me acuerdo de algunas y espero que no les moleste y bueno en fin vamos con el siguiente capitulo episodio o lo que sea.

DIEGO: ahora activare mi otra carta boca abajo, tornado destructor actívate, esta carta me permite deshacerme de todas tus cartas mágica de trampa, y de tus cartas mounstro así que dile a dios a tus sombreros mágicos a tu carta boca abajo y a tu GUARDIA ZELTA, aunque para hacer funcionar esta carta tendré que ofrecer mi mitad de mis puntos de vida, y ahora BRUJA DE LA SELVA NEGRA ataca sus puntos de vida directamente.

NARRADOR: Diego: 2000 puntos de vida

Yami: 2800 puntos de vida

Yami :ahora es mi turno de acabarte así que ahora tendré que poner un mounstro en modo de defensa y 3 cartas bocas abajo, ahora es tu turno Diego.

Diego: BRUJA DE LA SELVA NEGRA ataca a su mounstro en modo de defensa.

Yami: No tan rápido Diego ahora activare una de mis cartas boca abajo, revélate chivos expiatorios, ahora tendrás que atacar a mi chivo expiatorio en vez de mi mounstro en modo de defensa, que lastima así podrías haberme quitado el mounstro el modo en defensa pero ahora es mi turno así que pondré otro mounstro más en modo de defensa y luego sacrificare a mis 2 mounstros para convocar a CONVOCO AL CRANEO en modo de ataque, ahora revelo una de mis cartas boca abajo que es el LIBRO DE LAS ARTES SECRETAS, y esta carta aumentara el poder de mi mounstro a 2800 ahora ataca a LA BRUJA DE LA SELVA NEGRA

Diego: No tan rápido mi querido, Yami ahora revelare mi otra carta de trampa, actívate PODER JUSTO esta carta me permite cambiar mis puntos de ataque de mi mounstro por los del tuyo dejando a tu mounstro con solamente 1200 miserables puntos, ahora reatacare y despídete de tu CONVOCO AL CRANEO.

Narrador: Diego:2000 puntos de vida.

Yami:1200 puntos de vida.

Yami: Ahora pondré 2 carta boca abajo y al BEBE DRAG"N en modo de ataque.

Diego: Vamos BRUJA DE LA SELVA NEGRA ataca.

Yami: Has activado mi trampa, ahora activare a ATAQUE DESAMPARADO, esta carta me permite elevar mis puntos de ataque de mis mounstros igual que los tuyos así que mi mounstro ahora tiene 2800 puntos de ataque igual que el tuyo, pero eso no es todo activare mi carta mágica FISURA que me permite eliminar cualquier mounstro del campo como en esta ocasión será el tuyo así que dile adiós a tu mounstro, y ahora ataca BEBE DRAG"N sus puntos de vida directamente.

Diego: Buen intento Yami pero olvide decirte que mi carta PODER DEL JUSTO sigue teniendo el mismo efecto después de mandarla al cementerio así que como yo no tengo mounstro tu tampoco.

Yami: Pues ahora activare mi ultima carta boca abajo REGRESO DE CATATUMBA esta carta tiene la habilidad de que todas las cartas que tengamos en el cementerio regresen a nuestra baraja así que despídete de tus puntos de ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡vida!!!!!!!!!.

Diego: ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!.

Narrador: Yami: WIN

Diego: LOSER

Una voz maligna se empezó a escuchar en Diego y no era su vos ordinaria su voz era la de..........

CONTINUARA.................................

ELGACHO: ¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo eh? Bueno les recuerdo que pueden votar cuantas veces quieran bueno eso es todo nos vemos.


	7. El mal asecha de nuevo a Yugi y a Yami

EL NUEVO RIVAL DE YUGI

Capitulo7:El mal asecha de nuevo a Yugi y a Yami

ELGACHO: Hola de nuevo estoy reponiendo el tiempo perdido y escribiendo mas largos y rápidos los episodios y ahora como la pareja se esta inclinando al lado de Yami entonces la historia va cambiar un poco como yo la tenia planeada pero como se dice el cambio es para "mejorar no para empeorar" y usando técnica de ese dicho veamos el nuevo episodio pero les digo que en este episodio no va ver duelo si no hasta el capitulo 9 más o menos pero si sucede algo en las elecciones podría cambiar mi decisión pero en fin aquí les va el nuevo capitulo y espero que lo disfruten ï 


End file.
